Black Heart
by Rytika Hyakuya
Summary: Cuando él se fue, su corazón se tiñó de oscuridad. Perdió su brillo por culpa de su abandono y ahora que está de regreso, todo vuelve a brillar. Esta viñeta corresponde al "Lucy Day" que celebramos en el foro Cannon Island. [¿Ooc?][Posible Spoiler] [NaLu]


_**Black Heart**_

 _ **«DDR» Fairy Tail**_ es propiedad _de_ _ **Hiro**_ ** _M_** _ **ashima.**_

Esta viñeta corresponde al _**Lucy Day,**_ que celebramos en el foro _**Cannon Island.**_

 **Personaje:** _Lucy._

 **Advertencias:** Posible spoiler.

* * *

 _ **Black Heart.**_

[Viñeta]

Natsu y Happy se fueron. Hace casi un año que tomaron su propio camino con la ilusión de volverse más fuerte, bueno, en realidad es Natsu el que se volvería más fuerte y por esa razón, estabas orgullosa.

«Porque todo lo que venga de él, te llena de felicidad y orgullo.»

Sin embargo, el sentimiento de dicha no duró demasiado. Todo cambió de un momento a otro, ya que cuando llegaste a tú habitación, descubriste una dolorosa realidad.

«Ellos, no, él no se despidió en persona.»

Te dejaron una carta. Una carta, muy mal escrita por cierto, pero eso es lo de menos, pues cuando leías los garabatos que asemejaban ser letras, sentías que el mundo que Natsu había creado para ti se desmoronaba en pedazos.

«Porque si te dejaron atrás, significaba que no eras nada para él.»

Pensaste que todo lo que te dijo él, era mentira, que las veces que él te protegió no significaron nada; y sobretodo, creiste que todo el tiempo que permaneciste a su lado, tú simplemente eras un remplazo.

«Un reemplazo de ella... De Lisanna.»

Poco a poco tu corazón se ensombreció. Se tiñó de una segunda capa de oscuridad, pues la primera la adquirió cuando perdiste a tu amiga Acuario, pero ahora era diferente; porque la oscuridad fue producto de sentimientos negativos nacidos de un desamor.

«Todo por culpa de la rabia y decepción de su elección. »

Pero las dos depresiones no fueron las únicas que recibiste por esas fechas, ya que al día siguiente de que te rompieron el corazón, te informaron que tu hogar se desmanteló. Fairy Tail llegó a su fin y nadie hizo nada para impedirlo.

Por varios días estuviste llorando. Llorabas en un rincón de tú habitación la pérdida de Acuarios, el desmantelamiento de tu hogar y el rechazo indirecto que recibiste por parte de Natsu. Te sentías igual a cuando eras niña y vivías en la Heartfilia, sólo que en esta ocasión la soledad era más dolorosa e hiriente.

«Y es qué, sin importar lo que hicieras, seguías pensado en él.»

Los días pasaban y poco a poco, la realidad te golpeó. Sabías que no podías seguir hundiendote en la depresión y aún más importante, debías de hacer todo lo que fuera necesario para devolverle el brillo a tu corazón.

Conseguiste un trabajo, muy alejado de lo que hubieras querido, pero no te importó porque sin Fairy Tail y Natsu, debías empezar con algo.

«Aunque eso fuera humillante y vergonzoso.»

Nunca cruzó por tu cabeza que serías modelo y menos de trajes de baño; sin embargo te tuviste de conformar con eso, auque en el fondo no quisieras. Salias a la acción como una vil mentirosa, pues en tu rostro llevabas una falsa sonrisa.

Sonreías para la cámara de Jasson, pero en el fondo continuabas llorando por la partida de Natsu. Continuaste con esa mentira por varios meses, hasta que surgió una oportunidad de conseguir algo más acorde a lo que querias.

Con trabajo y dedicación comenzaste a trabajar para el Hechicero Semanal. Allí reuniste información de tus aamigos de Fairy Tail con la absurda excusa de que era para saber cómo estaban, y es qué en realidad, buscabas reunirlos otra vez, pero sabías que tú sola no podías lograr lo que para Natsu, sería una tarea fácil.

Te fue suficiente tener información de ellos, de tus amigos; porque con la información que tenías y la marca que conservabas en tu mano, hacia que te sintieras acompañada de todos y en especial del chico que te rechazo de forma indirecta.

«Pues auque nadie lo supiera, escogiste llevar ese especial de color rosa por él... Por Natsu Dragneel.»

En el hechicero semanal permaneciste más o menos feliz, logrando así que tu opaco corazón lentamente adquiriera su brillo. De entrevista y entrevista, el torneo de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos llegó y auque Fairy Tail no participó, te dio la impresión de estar unida a ellos.

Ni Fairy Tail. Ni Sabertooth, ni ningún otro gremio conocido para ti participó de ese torneo, pero te bastó con ver las batallas y rodearte de la alegría que irradiaba allí. Así entre batallas y engaños, un nuevo gremio se alzó victorioso, aunque su victoria no duró demasiado, pues en medio de la celebración y gritos eufóricos una explosión "conocida" irrumpió en el recinto.

Natsu...

El mismo chico de peculiares cabellos color rosado, irrumpió el orden de la competencia, derrotando de un sólo golpe al gremio ganador y todo aquél que estuviera a su paso.

Y entonces sonreistes. Sonreistes de forma sincera, porque ese chico aún significaba algo para ti y porque, estabas orgullosa de que cumpliera sus palabras de volverse más fuerte.

«Ya qué aunque te dolía, nunca lo olvidaste y siempre deseaste verlo nuevamente... Aún si él tr mentia y te usaba como a un reemplazo.»

Sus miradas chocaro por un instante que a su vez, se volvió entreno. Así como también, esa mirada sirvió para disipar toas las sombras que invadieron a tú corazón, pero todavía no era suficiente para olvidar que él te abandonó e hizo llorar.

No. Todavía faltaba algo más. Otro detalle que te hiciera ver que las intenciones de Natsu no eran el herirte y romper tú corazón.

—Hola —llamó él. La misma voz que recordabas—. ¿Cuánto tiempo, Lucy?

Y a ti te bastó eso para que la hada que se había apagado en tu interior resurgiera. Resurgiera de las cenizas que él Dragon Salayer de fuego causó, porque con su mirada y palabras despreocupadas, comprendiste que Natsu no te abandono para herirte.

Porque al fin de cuentas, Natsu Dragneel es torpe para algunos temas, sobretodo si estos involucran al corazón, pero así lo quieres, ¿verdad, Lucy? Pues con su despiste y torpeza, te cautivo y le dio el brillo que siempre necesito a tu opaco corazón.

* * *

 _ *** * * Notas de la Autora:**_

* * *

«N/A»: Viñeta para el día de Lucy. En realidad no quería participar de este tributo, pero la inspiración llegó y cuando esto sucede, no me quedó conforme hasta que cumplo con lo que me propongo.

«N/A»: Tantas cosas quise decir, pero tuve poco tiempo. (Hace como dos horas que comencé, pero entre pausa y pausa, fue lo único que logré hacer). Aunque ese final, dista un poco de lo que quería abarcar.


End file.
